


Can We Do This?

by orionstarlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Out, Christmas goals, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Story, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wounds, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: Maria Hill is tasked with looking after Natasha Romanoff while Fury sets things up at S.H.I.E.L.D., and she knows her loyalty is first and foremost to her organisation, but surely there's nothing wrong with allowing harmless flirting, right?----------Just the story of their romance that is split up into little parts, so don't worry about it being one chapter!
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 117





	Can We Do This?

“Is, uh, is that my shirt?”

“Maybe,” says the spy. “What are you gonna do about it?”

She’s supposed to be keeping an eye on the former assassin while Nick tries to make her an agent, but it’s been hard when she spends all her time flirting. Not that she doesn’t enjoy the attention, but her duty to S.H.I.E.L.D. comes first, and getting involved wouldn’t be a good thing for either party. So, she shoves any feelings she might have down deep.

“There’s some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry. I’m gonna take a shower, so shout if you need help with something.” She ties up her hair and leaves Romanoff on the bed looking rather upset that Maria isn’t taking the hint. She huffs, lying flat on her back and feeling rather defeated.

She had been so sure that over the course of the few days she’d be staying here that the woman would have been easy to lure into bed, but she’s proving more difficult than expected. Natasha admires that, knowing that the woman she’s after is loyal to a good cause.

The sound of water running disrupts her from her thought process, the door to the bathroom unmistakably open. To anyone else, it would look like an honest lapse in memory, but Maria doesn’t get lapses in memory. She prides herself on that fact, as well as being able to take calculated risks.

The screen door opens and closes, but she doesn’t dare face away from the water flow and into the green eyes of the redhead. “You left the door open. I closed it.”

“Thank you.” Natasha comes closer, placing a hand on her waist and running her fingers up and down, listening out for those gorgeous, sharp intakes of breath. This is the furthest they could go, pretending nothing ever happened, but the minute Nat tries to pull away, Maria pulls both her arms back to her body, bring them to rest on her breasts. Neither of them is backing down now.

Her fingers tweak and pinch, knowing her way around Maria’s body like they’ve done this a hundred times before. The sensation has a knot developing in her stomach, like a spring tightening and ready to jump. Just a little more.

“Not yet, _kotonok_ ,” comes Nat’s soft voice in her ear, but Maria doesn’t take orders from just anyone. She turns around and pushes her into the tiles, Natasha’s legs wrapping around her waist for support. She’s shocked at the sudden shift in power, not having expected it. Maria’s hand is firm in her hair, holding her in place.

The kiss is full of fire, lips latching onto whatever they can find. There’s no technique to it, just two women who want each other fighting for dominance. It’s a dangerous game, but they’ve both been around the flames long enough to learn how to dance with them. Everything happening is purely animalistic, their bodies guiding them more so than their heads. It’s not overly rough, but it most certainly isn’t gentle, a craving both women are never able to resist.

With great care, Maria pushes two fingers into Nat, swallowing her moans in another kiss. She moves slowly at first, letting her adjust, but she picks up the pace soon enough, Natasha’s groans and whimpers like music to her ears. Her legs start shaking, unable to hold onto her waist properly anymore, and Maria finally presses circles into her clit, giving her the final push she needs to fall into white heaven. She’s caught in Maria’s arms and the water is turned off, the women both needing a moment to sit down and breathe.

But before either of them can stand, Nat slips out of her hands, her mouth exploring every inch Maria’s skin. Her hands are back in the redhead’s hair when she takes a breast into her mouth and sucks gently, eliciting sounds Natasha is proud she’s the cause of. Her fingers slid up and down her folds, determined to treat her just as well as she was treated.

When he mouth disappears from her breasts, Maria whines at the loss of contact, but she can’t finish before the tongue is delving in and eating her out surprisingly well. Natasha is more gifted in the ways of fucking than anyone could have ever guessed, and she has Maria coming in minutes, that spring that was coiling in her stomach finally bursting.

Maria drops her tactical bag at the door, undressing as she walks farther into the house. If she has to face training new recruits one more time she might just walk out the door and start working for Stark. Okay, she won’t, but she certainly isn’t going to hide her distaste at the job any longer, especially if that Grant Ward tries to prove he knows more than her again.

She takes a beer from the fridge and manages a few sips before lying down on the sofa, completely knackered. When she lifts up her shirt, she sees a nicely yellowing bruise taking up more space on her stomach than she’d like. _Oh, that’s gonna be a bitch._

“Fucking new recruits,” she mutters, closing her eyes. She’s been home alone for so long, Natasha having another job that requires more than one week to complete and she’s not happy about it. It’s more lonely than she ever could have imagined, but as long as she holds on a little longer, she’ll be fine.

The door to the patio creaks.

There’s no time to take a nap, not when she has to be on her feet to check it out. She knows for a fact that nothing is ever left unlocked when she leaves the house, so grabs the gun strapped under the coffee table and walks calmly and quietly to the door, Beretta aimed.

What she finds is enough to break her heart a million times over. Natasha is leaning against the door, blood oozing out of her gut. She drops the gun to the floor and puts pressure on the wound with Nat’s jacket. This is not what she expected to come home to at all, and she would gladly endure another session with trainees if only it meant her girlfriend would be unhurt.

“We’re gonna get you some help, okay? All I need you to do is stay awake, can you do that for me?” Nat’s hand comes up to Maria’s face, leaving a trail of blood, but neither of them pays any attention to it. Maria makes the call that ensures a medical team will be here right away and continues cradling Nat in her arms.

“’m so tired,” she mumbles, eyes drooping already. “I think I’m gonna take a nap, just a quick one.”

“I can’t let you do that, babe,” she says, pressing down hard on the wound. Natasha screams, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. “I know, I know it hurts, but I can’t lose you. I just can’t.”

She feels awful for putting the woman she loves in pain, but what more can she do? Until that medical team arrives, the woman’s life is in her hands, and she’s going to do everything necessary to keep her away from death’s door. Whoever did this to her, to them, she’ll hunt them down and kill them, making sure they suffer when they die for all that they’ve done.

“I have eyes on the target,” says Nat, taking a champagne glass to her lips but not drinking. “He’s by the north entrance, heading to the elevators. My money is on the basement.”

“On it,” is all Maria says before she disappears out of the ballroom, picking up the long dress so she doesn’t trip over it, eyes following the blonde hair and generic black and white suit. “Please, hold the door!”

She runs, pretending to trip, and just like she plans Nikolai Rostov catches her in his arms, clearly ecstatic to be handling such a beautiful woman. _Wait ‘til my girlfriend finds out about your groping, gorgeous._

“Are you alright?” he asks, Russian accent nowhere to be found. “I do hope you aren’t hurt.”

She brushes herself off and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear, laughing shyly. “I’m okay. Besides, there’s no use in complaining when a man like yourself caught me.”

Maria is nothing like herself at this moment, giggling like a schoolgirl and pretending like she’s talking with her crush. He soaks it all up, not even bothering to realise they’re both going to the basement even though that’s not where she should be headed, but she’s thankful he’s too distracted by her bare skin to pay more attention. And when the doors finally do open, he’s shot with a tranquillizer before he can ever step out, body crumpling to the floor.

“Took you long enough,” huffs Nat, clearly not pleased at having had to take out a dozen or so of Rostov’s men on her own. I mean, she wouldn’t have been happy about it, but it helped her let out some of her anger. A win-win of sorts.

Maria pulls his body out of the elevator and drags him to a car, throwing him in the trunk and making sure not to bother watching his head when she does. This man nearly took the woman she loves from her, and she’ll be damned if she lets herself feel any sort of sympathy for a criminal.

“Here,” says Maria, throwing the car keys to Nat. “Can you drive? I need to call and update Coulson on the situation. He’ll get us a neutral safehouse.” She goes to sit in the passenger seat, but her girlfriend’s gentle touch on her upper arm stops her from going any further.

“ _Kotonok_ , it’s over, okay? We got him. This ends here.” They rest their foreheads against one another, breathing each other in. One is cinnamon and fire and the other is mint and ice, a perfect attraction. And she’s right, of course, this is where it ends. They got the guy and now they’re going to make him pay, simple as that. Nothing more to do.

Natasha walks through the door groaning, her head completely done in after listening to Stark and Fury bicker all day. Not while they were all in the same room, thank God, because that really would have made her brain explode. She honestly doesn’t know where both men manage to hold their sarcastic comments and sly remarks, and truthfully, she doesn’t want to know.

She walks into the living room to see two glasses of wine on the table and Maria on the sofa, waiting. She takes her place between her legs on the floor and takes a sip, in need of refreshment. Maria kisses the top of her head before she puts her fingers in her hair, massaging softly. Nat leans into the touch, sighing softly.

“Rough day?” She murmurs a ‘yes’ in response. “I’m sorry. Good news is I ordered Chinese, and we can heat it up whenever you’re ready. I couldn’t eat without you anyway.”

“Not hungry. Just want you,” says Natasha, crawling onto her lap, pushing her into the cushions. She kisses her and bites into Maria’s bottom lip, pulling gently. She’s indicating what she’s in the mood for and Maria responds instantly, letting her take the lead. She knows this is what she needs and she’s more than happy to provide it.

She peels off her shirt, taking her time, and then Nat takes off hers, the both of them finding no necessity to rush things. Bras are discarded, trousers pulled off, and Maria is pressed down along the length of the sofa, Natasha kissing a trail from her chin to her navel, and eventually removing her underwear to kiss her where it matters most. She doesn’t tease, just brings her to the edge and lets her go while her other hand doesn’t stop working with her breasts, kneading carefully.

It’s calculated, every move worked out beforehand, making sure both of them are getting the most out of each other. They find solace in one another, Maria stroking Nat’s hair when they’re tired out, her body melding perfectly into hers. They stay like that all night, just holding on and breathing peacefully, the silence comfortable and homey.

It’s safe to say Christmas is their favourite holiday, but for reasons slightly different than you might think. Sure, they love to sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows, but the better part is the gifts.

Material things are out of the question. They’re allowed to give them to each other, but the real gift has to be something from the heart. Now, Natasha thought she’d won with her managing to take her ice-skating at the ice-rink of Maria’s childhood and having the whole place to themselves, but Maria had more tricks up her sleeve than she’d ever tell.

That’s how, for Christmas 2013, Maria managed to fly Nat out to Paris, close down the Eiffel Tower, and pull out a ring meant for her left hand at the very top. She couldn’t even start her speech before Natasha started crying and saying yes, yes she would, and the ring fit perfectly like it was always meant to be there.

The fireworks came next, lighting up the holiday sky with their red and blue, fire and ice. They kissed under the moon and stars, celebrating a new chapter of their life. It was all so wonderful, like a fairy tale parents tell their children as a bedtime story. And that’s exactly what it became.

Little Margaret would be lulled to sleep every night with the tale of how her mothers met, how everything they went through only brought them together. It was a love story, yes, but it was so much more than that.

It was the story that defined destiny, that proved soulmates were real, that love was greater than anything. But more than anything, it was theirs. Messy, a little bit improvised, and certainly unexpected, but all the best things in life come as a surprise, so why complain?

They had a legend for the ages. They were put through hardships they overcame. They fought with fire and though their lungs were burned, they recovered, always by one another’s side. They protected their small family from the dangers of the world.

They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Another blackhill fic I've had the pleasure of writing! I've been so inspired by these two characters lately, and I hope this will be enough fluff for your hearts <33
> 
> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
